1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to novel polyoxaalkyl aminoalcohols, a process for the preparation thereof, and the complexation of cations therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Certain polyoxaalkyl aminoalcohols are known to this art. Compare British Patent Specification No. 897,163 which relates to those aminoalcohols having the structural formula: EQU HO-alkylene-N--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --OCH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2).sub.x O--R].sub.2
wherein R is an alkyl radical having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and x is an integer ranging from 2 to 10.
These aminoalcohols may be prepared by reacting an alkanolamine, HO-alkylene-NH.sub.2, with, for example, an alkoxypolyethylene-oxyethyl chloride having the structural formula: EQU Cl--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --OCH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2).sub.x --O--R.
Compare also published German Patent Application No. 2,835,984, and published European Patent Application No. 5,094.